


Midnight call

by Killer_Prince



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, de-anoned from the kink meme, not actual smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_Prince/pseuds/Killer_Prince
Summary: France and England end up having phone sex. Turns out they don't even need to be in the same place to make the other feel pleasure.
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Midnight call

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this years ago on the Kink meme, after editing it I decided to put it here. I hope I've improved my English since then!

There was the quiet sound of the television —which he’d been watching earlier— and there was the sound of that one drop of water that fell on the sink every six seconds, also the cars that occasionally could be heard outside, on the street. But none of that would ever fully distract him from the sounds that were heard from the other side of the line, because it was Francis and his smooth, deep voice, creating some kind of depraved music with his moans.

He could picture the whole scene from what the Frenchman had said earlier, the bastard was provoking him and he was doing a great job of it.

“Just imagining your hands running up my body...” And there was that filthy moan again.

Arthur had stopped pretending that this was a bother to him a long time ago, he was actually enjoying it greatly. However, it _was_ a bother, since he could only imagine all of those situations and they weren't actually happening. But he’d never admit that he wanted them to.

“My naked body,” Francis clarified. “I'm sure you were wondering.”

“No, I wasn't. I just assumed it. That's the only way you would let me touch you,” Arthur breathed on the phone before hearing a chuckle.

“And wouldn't you like to be the one taking my clothes off?”

There was a pause and then Arthur understood that the other wasn't going to continue until he did.

“You know the answer to that...”

“I'm afraid I don't.”

The Englishman looked down at the armrest of the couch he was sitting on. He didn't want this to stop just yet.

“I would— I would do it with my mouth.” He winced at his own words, it suddenly sounded like a stupid idea to say that. But Francis' voice was heard again.

“What else? You have me naked, all to yourself.”

At that, Arthur had to close his eyes, the hand that was already on his crotch started to move in small caresses. “I know...”

“Do you know what I like? I like it when you take off your shirt and I can see how your whole body is as hot as your face.”

“Shut up!”

“I bet you're like that right now.”

“I am not. And this isn’t working.”

“Maybe not for you. But I’m already naked and doing to myself what you’d like to be doing with your own hands.”

He could hear the smile on Francis' voice, so he sat up, determined to do something about it.

“Then don't stop. You always look so good lying on your bed, with your legs spread out...”

“You sound so horny right now, Arthur. Take your pants off and look down.” He didn't waste time and did as he was told, it was beginning to feel tight down there anyway. “Do you see that? It's all because of me.”

Without saying a thing, Arthur removed his underwear too. It seemed that the other man was able to hear the ruffling of clothing, because he continued talking. “You love it when I squeeze your balls, why don't you imagine that my own hand is there right now?” He barely had time to touch himself before the other said, “Or even better, it could be my mouth.”

“Oh, fuck—” Arthur let out a low moan and almost dropped the phone. He squeezed himself some more and then moved up his hand to stroke his erection. “Frog... Francis, let me hear you...”

“You really are horny. I can't blame you... I was moaning only for you just a moment ago.” And he knew how much Arthur enjoyed the sounds he made, quietly against his ear, or loud with his head back on the pillows.

“Are you even... touching yourself, Francis?” he asked, a bit more desperately than intended.

“Tell me where do you want me to touch, darling, and I will.”

With a hand jerking himself off, it was hard for the Englishman to actually think and continue with the whole thing. “Touch your neck, think about my mouth, kissing and biting right there.” The mere thought of that —of Francis skin on his lips— made him groan and it echoed with the other's voice.

On the other side of the line the Frenchman followed his indications, but it wasn't that what made him moan, it was the idea of having Arthur so close to his own body and his hot breath on his neck. His own phone was on speaker, that way he was able to talk and hear his lover while touching himself as much as he wished.

“Move your hand down your abdomen.” _That firm, hairy abdomen_ , Arthur thought to himself and smirked. The Frenchman loved teasing, he was going to give him that. “And go down, slow. But don't you dare touch your cock.”

“Arthur...” he sighed and moved his fingers in a soft caress, over his belly, the V line that started just under his waist, around his manhood. He touched the area where his pubic hair started and closed his eyes to focus on the voice of the other.

“God, if you were here... I want to- I need you right now.”

Francis let out a needy moan when he took hold of his erection and teased the tip with his thumb.

“You must be blushing and sweating by now... With your neck exposed and red and so kissable...” His other hand, until now touching his nipples, went with the other and wrapped it at the base of his cock to pump himself gently, then smiled.

“You know, I'm on the couch,” Arthur said while panting. “It would be a nice position with you on my lap, riding my cock hard.”

“Or,” Francis interrupted, joyfully, “you could wrap your legs around me. I would fuck you deeply on that couch of yours.”

“Bloody hell...” Spreading his legs a bit further, he groaned and moved his hand faster.

“It's so hot when you swear during sex...” the other said huskily.

“Well fuck, bollocks, shit... Shit, I _really_ want to fuck you, Francis.”

“I'm sure you do,” he answered before sliding closer to the pillow where his phone was resting. “And I want you to fuck me, Arthur.” After a long groan he continued. “Fuck me hard until I cum...”

The Englishman let out a breathy moan at those words and the sounds that the other didn't stop making. He could hear how he moved his hands, the way his bed was cracking at the movement of his delicious hips, and his panting. Just then he noticed how much he really wanted to kiss his lips. His whole body tensed and the next moment he shuddered, everything else around him disappeared, all he was aware of was Francis' voice and the immense pleasure that possessed him.

“Mm... Are you over already? That was fast.” The other man asked lazily.

“Wanker...” he muttered, still trying to catch his breath. Arthur looked around to search for something he could wipe his hand on, but failed. So he let it rest where it was (between his legs) until the conversation was over. “Who's horny now, huh? I didn't know I turned you on this much.”

“You don't...” From the other side Francis smirked, even at this point when he was so close to his climax. “It's just that I know the right places to touch of my gorgeous body.”

“I know where to touch! But it's not the same through the phone, I'm not there to do it.” Arthur tried to think a way to make him finally reach his end, he recalled every other time they’d been together. “For example,” he started, intending his voice to sound as seductive as he could manage, “I know that you like your cock to be kissed and licked rather than sucked, or that you enjoy it when I squeeze your arse, or when I kiss your jaw...”

Francis squirmed and his toes curled at the mention of all the things that stimulated him. Arthur licked his lips and smiled in anticipation. “And let's not forget the way you blush and call my name when I say 'I love you'.”

He heard a gasp.

“I love you, Francis. I love you…” he repeated lowly and the other's voice grew weak.

“Ah, yes, yes... Arthur— _Oh, Arthur_...” Francis slid his eyes shut. Nothing like the sound of that voice, saying those words, made his mind spin in such a way.

The Englishman's smile widened while he waited for the other to finish. At the end he heard soft breathing, then a kiss was blown. “I love you too.”


End file.
